L'histoire du cardigan bleu et du col-roulé noir
by Peony Broadbelt of Buckland
Summary: Un recueil de textes au sujet de Charles et d'Erik, et de leur histoire, actualisé au gré de mes envies et de mes humeurs. Plutôt inspiré du premier film de la "nouvelle version", (X-Men : First Class), pas tellement fidèle aux films suivants, et pas du tout fidèle au comics.


**Texte 1**

Les derniers souvenirs du sommeil évaporés, il sentit la lumière de l'automne traverser ses paupières closes. Chaque sensation était le murmure de ce qu'il éprouvait année après année, au retour de cette saison. Un sourire vola sur ses lèvres et il ouvrit enfin les yeux.

La fenêtre offrait une vue paisible sur un bout du parc. Le nez dans l'oreiller, il pouvait, d'un œil, observer une partie de la nature. Avant même de le sentir, il voyait le froid, au-dehors. Les arbres se dénudaient, peu à peu, leurs feuilles mortes virevoltant jusqu'au sol dans une danse brune et dorée, danse rendue une peu folle par le vent hésitant. Les corneilles croassaient un son qui n'avait rien de mélodieux pour la plupart des oreilles mais celui qui le ramenait vers des souvenirs personnels et heureux. D'autres oiseaux chantaient, toujours, encore présents dans le parc. Bientôt, ils partiraient pour migrer vers la chaleur, et il faudrait attendre plusieurs mois avant de ne plus entendre le silence dans les arbres. Un tapis de brume flottait, léger, sur l'herbe couverte de feuilles ; il masquait par moments les quelques faisans réfugiés là, dont le cri lui parvenait faiblement, tant les oiseaux étaient loin dans le parc. Le ciel lui-même était froid, bleu pâle, porteur de nuages tout aussi dilués, mais annonciateur toutefois d'une journée lumineuse et agréable.

La fraîcheur matinale était aussi visible sur les carreaux de la fenêtre la buée floutait partiellement le paysage vert et ocre, accordant à la scène un aspect onirique, comme si tout pouvait disparaître l'instant suivant.

Ses parents lui avaient laissé un manoir immense et magnifique. Mais un manoir dont l'isolation laissait à désirer par endroits.

Pour autant, il n'aurait pas échangé cette chambre. Il n'aurait échangé sa place actuelle pour rien sur Terre.

Des doigts, légers, tièdes, vinrent jouer sur la peau de son bras nu. Il réalisa à cet instant qu'il avait lui-même froid, à observer le froid extérieur. Un nouveau sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres closes. Il sentit la pointe d'un nez repousser les mèches de ses cheveux puis une bouche se poser contre sa nuque. Un furtif baiser fut abandonné là. Il s'étira de plaisir, tel un chat et sentit son partenaire raffermir son étreinte sur lui, l'enserrant comme s'il craignait de le voir partir. Son corps contre le sien finit de réchauffer sa peau. Il se mit sur le dos, laissant la vie extérieure suivre son cours loin de son regard attentif, et tourna la tête vers son compagnon.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent un écho, aux nuances plus subtiles que le bleu ciel de son propre regard. Un mélange d'orage gris, de glacier bleu et de forêt brune. C'était sans nul doute ce qu'il préférait chez lui. Ce regard d'acier, froid, dur et pourtant capable d'une chaleur sans limite quand son propriétaire se laissait aller à des émotions plus sereines. De minuscules rides se formaient au coin de son regard lorsqu'il souriait et elles étaient les plus belles rides qu'il ait jamais vues, justement parce qu'elles n'apparaissaient qu'à l'occasion de ces sourires. Un regard d'hiver, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le paysage qu'il venait de quitter des yeux.

Il fit courir ses doigts dans la barbe de quelques jours, suffisamment étoffée pour ne pas piquer son visage lorsqu'il l'embrassait. Des reflets roux, légers, jouaient dans le châtain clair des poils doux, une teinte un peu plus claire que ses cheveux courts. Une barbe bien plus automnale que le regard d'hiver qui l'accompagnait, étonnamment.

« J'aimerais être à ta place et lire tes pensées », murmura la bouche qui fit bouger la barbe aux reflets dorés. Un sourire aux lèvres closes vint trôner au milieu des poils roux-châtains.

Charles leva les yeux de la barbe vers les yeux d'hiver. De petites rides creusaient le coin de son regard. Il esquissa un sourire et répondit sans ouvrir la bouche.

Erik fronça légèrement les sourcils et saisit Charles par la taille pour le rapprocher plus encore de lui.

« Tu as une façon de penser bien particulière. Une barbe d'automne. Si tu veux, oui. »

Charles nicha son visage au creux du cou d'Erik. Il aimait entendre sa voix. Elle était grave, profonde, chaude. Et il aimait l'entendre lorsque son oreille était posée contre sa poitrine car elle lui semblait plus chaleureuse encore, mêlée aux battements rassurants de son cœur.

« Il est encore tôt... » murmura Erik en embrassant le parc d'un regard. Charles hocha la tête dans son cou, s'accrochant aux dernières minutes qui leur restait jusqu'à la nuit suivante.

Le bruit de pas trottant dans le couloir, le son du bois qui craque, firent sourire Erik.

« Plus assez tôt, cependant. Les petits sont réveillés », dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le front de Charles avant de se lever d'un bond, s'habillant déjà.

Charles poussa un soupir, le visage dans l'oreiller puis se redressa, savourant la vue. Il était temps de se lever et de profiter de cette nouvelle journée. Tout l'intérêt du temps qu'ils passaient l'un séparé de l'autre durant les heures diurnes résidait dans le fait de se retrouver chaque nuit, dans cette chambre, dans leur monde. Il y avait donc là au moins une bonne raison de se lever chaque matin et, ce, en dépit du froid automnal qui envahissait le manoir de la famille Xavier.

~ mercredi 23 octobre 2019


End file.
